Living my life like it's Golden
by Allseeingsecrets
Summary: Inuyasha is the newest hottest singer in town that has everything and is adored by everyone...well everyone one except one female and she's a detective turning his world upside down. InuKag
1. Meet Inuyasha

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Music blasted in a rented clubhouse, dancers danced all over the place to the beat of the new hottest song they were making.

_Girl you drive me crazy,_

_I feel so damn hazy_

A silver haired Hanyou danced his way lip-syncing the words of his song from the blasting stereo, a dancer walked over to him and danced infront of him.

_I need someone to save me, _

_Can you be that someone baby_

The music played some more as they were grinding against each other Inuyasha looking dangerous, sexy and wild. They were at the middle part of the video were Inuyasha had to grab her ass.

_Girl let me grab that thing,_

_Your making me go insane_

The music blasted as Inuyasha grabbed her ass, but the director saw the flaw and had to say the word before the video was ruin.

"CUT, CUT, CUT...Inuyasha that was good but put some more UFM into it" said the director. Who had a small stuck out ponytail to his neck to earrings on the left side of his ear, his looks were good but there was one flaw to the man. (Can you guess who it is?)His hand and his preverted mind.

Inuyasha looked at his long time friend Miroku who was eyeing every single female who was dress in less clothing for the music video. "Exactly how much UFM can I put into a goddamn video Miroku" yelled a frustrated Inuyasha letting go of the girl he was dancing with.

Miroku has been Inuyasha director ever since he hit it big. Thanks to Miroku's perverted ideas and Inuyasha's badass attitude he was making millions in a heartbeat.

"You know Inuyasha...put more feeling into the ass when the part "Girl let me grab that thing, your making me go insane" comes you have to grab it and look wild and dangerous" Miroku said getting a blank look from Inuyasha.

"Like the way you do it" Inuyasha said looking at Miroku smiling a wide smile "Yes, exactly Inuyasha your finally getting it but put more UFM into it" Miroku said smiling brightly.

"Why do I feel like I'm in a porno video and not a music one" Inuyasha said blankly to the director who dazed off in la la land looking at all the women passing by. The superstar sighed before rubbing his own head in stress he needed an aspirin bad.

Inuyasha been the new **IT**, since his last album "Unleashed" came out breaking a record of forty billion dollars selling immediately to fans all around the world. He was twenty years old, rich, could have any woman or anything he wanted, and was selfish, stubborn and had a little temper problem which the pubic don't have to know about.

He also was the most wanted man on the planet living the life in his mansion. He passed his rival Koga at the newest video for now so that kept his mood high for now.

"Alright your breaks are up, lets move it, Inuyasha start on my cue 5...4...3...2..." the music started up again as everyone started moving to the beat.

That's how the day was for the young superstar, he was whipped, his head hurt from all that music blasting in his ears. That's one thing he could not stand making music videos.

He didn't come back till late at his mansion, and all he wanted to do, right now was a bath some ramen and some sleep, that was all a guy like him could ask for, but no soon as he was nearly to the bathroom, the bloody doorbell rang.

"It's Miroku, I know your there Inuyasha so open it" Miroku making the hanyou curse. Stomping to the door, swinging it open he looked at Miroku with a murderous glare that could make any manly man piss his pants.

"What the **HELL** do you want Miroku" rising the hell tone at his friend who smiled innocently. "Well you see...we were invited to a party of very very very very very very..." Miroku stopped saying very seeing the look of 'say it oh face a very ticked off demon'.

"Very important people like Kikyo priestess, your brother, or Hiten Thunder and some songwriters, and stuff like that" Miroku finished. Inuyasha looked at him before growling at his brother's name.

"What's the damn catch I always know there's a catch when it comes to Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said glaring hard into Miroku's eyes. Miroku knew he wasn't going to like this, "He'll make sure you'll never see, smell, touch, or even taste or hear the cooking of ramen again" Miroku said backing out the door.

"Well tell him he can kiss a monkey's ass," he yelled slamming the door in Miroku face walking toward the kitchen to make some ramen, then take a bath and sleep.

The only thing was his life supply of ramen he brought wasn't in the secret hiding place he hid them in. Panic feared him as he looked all in the secret back door of the cabinet after he didn't if a life supply of his most valuable food he did one thing he could think of.

He howled in a frustrating cry. Sesshomaru always knew how to get him...always and he hated it every single time he did it. Sesshomaru owned most of Tokyo and Japan companies and had the best connections in the world, so he couldn't of had a problem of finding out and taking Inuyasha's most valued loved food.

Storming to the door where Miroku was he swung it open to find him. But he didn't have to look that far as Miroku was holding a tuxedo grinning like a mad man.

"I see you changed your mind, now be a good boy and hurry up or we'll be late and will miss all the lovely ladies" Miroku said with a sly smile on his face.

Growling Inuyasha snatched the tuxedo out of his friends hands stormed in the bathroom and came out a few seconds later. Dragging Miroku out of his house, while shutting the door he drove to the party they were invited to.

He might as well get the stupid party over it then have his relaxing day with all his ramen in his house living like a king in his own little world. He smirked a little and that's exactly what he planned to do because if you mess with Inuyasha you get one hell of a party.

"And Sesshomaru also said if you ruin, blow up the wall, put rats to scare away the guess or do some crazy thing to mess up the party say bye to the Ramen" Miroku said yell a curse so loud it made car alarms go off.

And cut Inuyasha right off with that evil music that was going in his head.

This was going to be one long hell of a night...

A/n: Ok so there it is the story I might be taking longer than usually, so hang in there next chapter is the party.

Review please


	2. Three strikes no Ramen

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha all I own is a dusty computer boohoo...

WFS: Wow I feel so loved thanks for the reviews I really appreciate it,

Ok I changed the title so forgive me since I messed up Now for the story.

Chapter 2: Three strikes no Ramen

A nice looking car pulled up the entrance of a nice looking ball. Both Inuyasha and Miroku stepped out of the car giving the teen the keys to the car.

"Hey kid, scratch, dent, mess up the car or even fart in the Twenty thousand dollar seats, I'll make your life such a living hell, you'll end up in a mental institute you got that" Inuyasha threaten the poor boy who gulped in fear getting in the car driving like a little old lady.

"Inuyasha you didn't have to traumatize the poor boy" Miroku said getting the infamous Feh from Inuyasha who folded his arms and looked away. Miroku was about to say something else until a woman in a dress passed him by looking sexy and moving her hips seductive, making him drool.

"Ladies, here's your honey bunny" Miroku said sighing dreamily with his perverted self while Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You'll never change, lets go and get this over with so I can go back home, eat my ramen and go to sleep" growled Inuyasha walking in the double doors.

There were tons of people, and music in there and like always Sesshomaru was in the center of attention, shaking hands, talking to business people and sipping on the sweet rich wine that only went to the special people.

Sesshomaru looked his way, and notice that he showed up talking to the last person he was discussing business with he walked toward Inuyasha. "You showed up...dressed nicely for once little brother" Sesshomaru said while looking at his outfit.

"Feh, I only did this because some **BASTARD** who I will not mention **TOOK** **MY** **RAMEN**" Inuyasha shouted making it completely silence turning heads toward the brothers.

"I agree with you little brother the party is nice", Sesshomaru said loudly making everyone turn their heads back to what they were doing and the chatting continued. Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha a look holding up one finger that meant strike one, two more and Sesshomaru did god knows what to his Ramen.

"Little brother your little friend Banjo came moments ago maybe you should say hi and **STAY** out of trouble I'll be watching you", Sesshomaru said walking off to some more businessmen. Inuyasha folded his arms and glared at Sesshomaru behind his back.

It can't be that hard to stay out of trouble right? Nothing happened to him except being surrounded by many women, which he didn't mind. He resisted the urge to slap his forehead great now he was starting to sound like Miroku.

Mostly all of the women at this party glanced at him but the real thing that was bugging him was that girl at the corner not even giving him a glance.

He looked at the girl again, no eye contact what so ever, she was just looking around the place. He took a few looks at her again and she still didn't look at him, what was she blind, he was the hottest thing in this room.

He gave her one more look, that's it he had it he was going to go right up to her. "Excuse me ladies, there's someone I need to see" Inuyasha said in a husky voice making the girls melt.

The ladies let him go, as he walk pass Sesshomaru giving him a Devils smile that said I'm the king of staying out of trouble.

Soon as he did that he jinxed himself, a woman in a bluish looking dress that stopped directly under her butt that every time she'd pass the men all drooled while she came walking toward him. (Guess I just dare you to guess)

Kikyo priestess came bouncing over to him, she was a model/singer always trying to get him in her claws, like all the other women like her except it's the other way around for stress relief of course. "What do you want now Kikyo" he asked as she clang to him yapping her mouth away.

He was about to push her off but then caught eye contact with Sesshomaru as he dared him to do that, he was getting ready to fly up finger number two. Inuyasha started to growl until the angels started to sing Sango was right there talking to some actors.

Sango was famous actress, she's in action, and horror movies, she called the kick ass queen and she keeps up to her reputation because if you get on her bad side lets just say you'll end up in a hospital a good example she made with her good friend Miroku Monk.

He finally made eye contact with Sango giving her the help me out face.

Sango saw the poor soul but couldn't help him if she'd tried since she had so many people on her like wild animals. Giving Inuyasha the "I'm sorry but I'm tied up look" he looked for Miroku maybe he could help him out.

"And I was wondering if we can go to my place and..." her mouth kept going trying to seduce him.

Inuyasha looked behind him for Miroku...where the hell was Miroku wasn't he right behind him to back him up. Kikyo pressed up against him and he cursed keeping the bad thoughts out, trying to see if that girl was still there.

She wasn't...

Damn it where could that no good director be, once you finally need him he's nowhere to be found. "And then we could..." Kikyo said looking down smirking slightly then looking back up at him.

"Kikyo listen to me it's not gonna happen Ever, I heard the rumors so just shut the fuck up and keep your legs closed for once" Inuyasha said at the shocked woman who had her mouth open.

"Now if you'd excuse me, I have someone to look for," Inuyasha growled at her walking off to find that woman.

"No one refuses me Inuyasha I'll get you, just wait," hollered Kikyo to his back. He looked all around she was nowhere to be found, he cursed at his luck and it was all thanks to Kikyo.

He rolled his eyes spotting Miroku getting slapped by yet another girl and then shocked with a taster by another. Walking to the man on the floor paralyzed he shook head while bending down. "Shame on you Miroku, you'll never learn" he said to the man twitching every two seconds.

Miroku didn't say anything just twitched, picking him up Inuyasha glared at him. "Where the hell were you," Inuyasha yelled at the man, he got no response, Miroku was just groaning by the shock of that taster.

Sango came by and looked at both of them in a very strange way when Inuyasha was getting Miroku off the floor it looked like they were hugging. Even Sesshomaru gave them a look when he passed by.

"It isn't what it looks like Sango damn can't someone help a taster man from the floor" grumbled the Hanyou knowing Sango understood what he was talking about.

Sango took a breath in and exhaled then counted to ten and punched off the nearest statues head in her distance breaking it to piece, which was right by her.

Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru's gaze to the headless statue and put up two fingers with one more to go. He wined sadly and growled ticked off, it wasn't his fault that Sango was angry then he was about to kick Miroku but didn't because that would be attacking important people.

Damn his brother was an evil bastard his Ramen was on the line here.

She smiled happily, leaving a scary aura around her that made people stay on the other side of the room, and made Miroku whimper in fear know he was helpless. Still smiling ever so too sweetly Sango started to talk struggling with her words.

"Guys...I...want...you...to...meet...someone," she said sounding like a big sister who doesn't want their brother in her room.

Sango turned to the crowd and kept smiling that terrifying smile that just screamed murder. "Kagome come on out" Sango said in the same position, when she came out Inuyasha dropped poor Miroku to the floor.

The girl called Kagome came out in a red dress that fitted perfectly with all her curves there were a couple of guys having their tongues out to the floor. Her hair was to her back making her figure look more perfect as it is. Her blue eyes were innocent and unpredictable at the same time.

Sango had that same face "Guys this is Kagome Higurashi, my best friend" she paused giving Inuyasha a look, "Kagome this is the Inuyasha Shikon and Miroku Monk" Sango said.

Inuyasha ignored her look, so Kagome was the one who ignored him maybe she was the hard to get type.

Kagome smiled nervously feeling the scary aura when she got down here, they must have really ticked her off. "Hello it's an honor to meet you both" Kagome said shaking Inuyasha's hand without melting to his charming smile.

He frowned a little this might be harder than he thought, "So Kagome how did you meet Sango" he asked the girl who didn't even flinch at his looks. Before she could answer his questions he noticed Miroku moving slightly to get a good look under Kagome's dress on the floor.

Sango saw the director as he looked like a deer in headlights "**MIROKU**" roared the actress. The director smiled sheepishly that was all he could do since he was paralyzed as Sango attacked the poor man.

"You perverted freak how dare you, even try something like that yet again if I had a taster I would taster your ass so bad you would sleep with men" Sango yelled at the director. Making Kagome and Inuyasha watch as Miroku was stomped on ten times worst when his hand groped Sango's behind.

Soon Sango quit stomping on poor Miroku, "Come on Kagome, let's go" Sango walked off waving off to Inuyasha dragging Kagome along.

He got a great view of her behind, then he looked at his bud on the floor "You'll never learn" he said to the unconscious man the fourth time that night deciding it was time to go home.

Thank god Sesshomaru knew Sango and Miroku because that could have been strike three for letting famous people attack other famous people, which was a stupid rule.

Sesshomaru snapped his fingers waving Inuyasha off giving him the signal he wouldn't do horrible experiments to the ramen.

After waiting about three hours for the man who took his car and came slowly around the corner. He took Miroku home and put him to bed then drove home, thinking about Kagome Higurashi.

A/n: Well I'm done with this story, more to come, finally Kagome comes in the picture and I'm so sorry about Miroku don't hate me for that...

Review please


	3. A wonderful day at the beach part 1

1 Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha even if I did I wouldn't know what to do with him

WFS: Yes I know you been camping outside for the story but the computer broke so don't bite my head off anyway thanks to this new computer I present the story!

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP CRASH" sounded the alarm clock smashed to pieces by the almighty fist of Inuyasha.

"Stupid piece of crap five more minutes" grumbled the hanyou going back under the covers to try to at least get some sleep.

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP" the alarm screeched that annoying sound.

(Don't you just hate those damn evil clocks)

BEEP, BEEP ,BEEP, BEEP" it still rang and rang and rang until he had enough, he was never going to get piece and quiet.

Jumping out of bed to bash the broken clock it stopped. "Yeah I thought so" mumbled Inuyasha this close to lay on his comfortable bed until it screeched again.

"Alright that's it you had your chance pal" yelled Inuyasha going for the closet. Soon enough Inuyasha came back with a bat, with a battle cry he smashed the clock but it still Beeped.

Soon his eyes caught the plug, he pulled it and it was still beeping finally after at least two hours of trying to shut the thing up Inuyasha just threw it out the window.

Could his day off get any worst... "Hey Inuyasha I think that this is yours" said Miroku's voice turning to Miroku who was rubbing his head and holding the clock he just threw out the window.

Yeah it just got worst

"How the hell did you get in here" asked Inuyasha to the director who placed the clock on the dresser.

"Man you wont believe how many doors are unlocked in this place" Miroku said smiling at Inuyasha.

"What do you need Miroku" Inuyasha said Miroku laughed "Nothing but hurry up were going to the beach Sesshomaru said if we go we have at least two weeks off" Miroku said getting hit by a pair of boxers.

"Come on Miroku help me out here the sooner we leave the better" Inuyasha said shoving everything he could in the suitcase grabbed Miroku and went out the door.

The sun was shining brightly the sand was hot, girls were being chased by Miroku who was being chased by Sango. Guys were showing off, and kids were being kid.

"Miroku I can understand Sango but who the hell are the rest of these people" Inuyasha said very low.

Miroku smiled sheepishly "Well Sango wanted to bring Kagome who's brother overheard the conversion and wanted to go, Kohaku who didn't know any of this found out threw Souta ,and then they invited Shippo who was sleeping.

Inuyasha looked at Miroku, "And how did all that happen that fast when we were going to pick up Sango" Inuyasha asked shoving the umbrella in the ground.

"Wireless cell phones can do amazing things" Miroku said putting the cooler down in time to save his head when a football whizzed passed.

"Hey will you boys watch where your throwing that thing" yelled Inuyasha being ignored as Shippo did a touchdown dance behind him.

"Teenagers nothing but...Sango" Miroku said standing up, Sango glared at him "Touch me and die" Sango said. "I feel hurt Sango, if I don't touch you then I will surely die" Miroku said putting his hand on his chest.

Sango rolled her eyes before tossing a beach ball at them "I'll tell you what, if you beat my team Miroku you can have me as a personal slave for a month, but if I win then you don't touch another girl for a months" Sango said.

"Hey what about me" Inuyasha pouted Sango put on a thinking face before snapping her fingers finding a idea.

"Same thing goes if you win you have Kagome as your personal slave for a months" Sango said.

"WHAT" yelled Kagome jumping up from her tanning position giving a death glare at Sango who smile sheepishly. "Deal" Inuyasha said grinning happily taking the ball and getting a net.

"Sango I'm going to kill you" Kagome said as they walked over to the net Inuyasha was making a plan with Miroku and Souta? "Why that little..." started Kagome Sango cut her off.

"Kohaku come on we have a match to win" Sango dragging Kagome who was yelling traitor at her brother while Shippo shined his camcorder with glory as he got ready to record the game.

"Ok the game is to sixty...no time out's, bathrooms are allowed and Inuyasha don't use your demon power we are human over here" Sango said hearing him scoff.

"And lets get it on" Shippo said as Kohaku served it, the game went on and it was also attracting attention so far Sango had 47 and Miroku had 50. Inuyasha spiked the ball and Kagome

accidently spiked it back because it was heading toward her face taking Inuyasha off guard as it hurled passed him and hit the ground. "Yeah Kagome" cheered Sango, "It was dumb luck" Inuyasha said serving the ball over the net. Kohaku bounced it right back over the net making it hit the ground.

"That's still..." Inuyasha shut his mouth Sango had spiked the ball into the ground where Miroku and Souta slammed into each other to get it.

"Is that dumb luck still" Miroku groaned rubbing his head. "Yeah it's still dumb luck now come on we have a game to win" Inuyasha said tossing the ball back over Sango's side so she could serve.

"I cant feel my legs" Kagome complained to Sango who was sweating. Sango's team had fifty nine and Miroku's team had fifty nine.

"It's a tied which team will come to the top and get the grand prize a hundred thousand dollars" yelled Shippo getting weary glares from each team.

"Sorry" Shippo said going back to what he was doing. "Ok no matter what happens...forget that crap Kohaku serve the ball" Sango said breaking from their football huddle.

Kohaku served the ball, Souta sent it back over there, Sango spiked it to make the winning hit but Miroku caught it. Kohaku spiked it over. Miroku slammed it back it was going to hit the ground Kagome dived for it she hit it as it nearly didn't make it over the net.

Noone was close to the net, Miroku made a run for it and then...

A/n: Well want to know what happens find out next time on I think I broke my fingers from typing so fast...

Review please


	4. A wonderful day at the beach part 2

1 :Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

WFS: If I get a little off topic I'm so sorry, I'm so busy I can't tell if one things my homework, or if it's something else, alright here's the next story enjoy

Kohaku served the ball, Souta sent it back over there, Sango spiked it to make the winning hit but Miroku caught it. Kohaku spiked it over. Miroku slammed it back it was going to hit the ground Kagome dived for it she hit it as it nearly didn't make it over the net.

Noone was close to the net, Miroku made a run for it and then...

Miroku did a head first dive for it bouncing it right back into the air, that's when Inuyasha came into the picture and spiked it.

Sango hit it but it didn't go over the net, the two girls looked on in horror as the ball fell to the ground.

"MIROKU TEAM WINS" yelled Shippo.

"OH YEAH WE DID IT, OH YEAH WE DID IT" cheered the guys doing a little dance while Sango groaned at the hell they were going to be put though.

Kagome on the other hand was looking at the ball weirdly, it looked like it had been popped and the air was deflating by the looks of it caving in.

"Sango dear we are going to have so much fun together" Miroku said wiggling his eyebrows as his hand was reaching it's destination.

"Stop right there, this isn't over" Kagome said stopping Miroku's hand, Souta's bragging to Kohaku and Inuyasha's smirking which turned to annoyance.

"What the hell are you talking about bitch, I spiked the damn ball, it hit the ground we won" Inuyasha said.

"Exactly you spiked the ball only meaning that your claws popped it making the air deflated" Kagome said standing up pointing at Inuyasha.

"So when Sango hit it she couldn't get it over the net because there wasn't enough air in the ball" she said.

"What the hell are you a cop" he said pushing his shades down slightly showing his eyes. She was very persistent and it was really starting to get on his nerves the way she wouldn't let it go.

"We still won, plus my personal servant I don't think anyone wants to play to sixty nonstop again" he said looking back at the gang.

As if on cue they all looked at him like he was crazy then they got up and went somewhere else. Shippo who was looking for something exciting to film was already gone.

Inuyasha saw her put her head down in defeat, he felt a little bad for putting a tiny hole in the volley ball...ok maybe it wasn't tiny but he wasn't going to admit he popped the thing, then god knows what Sango would make him do or probably do to him.

Suddenly her head popped back up "Ok me and you right now on the volley ball court" Kagome said making Inuyasha look at her funny then it turned to a grin.

Kagome slapped her head, "Not like that" she sighed at the way men think "You and me...one on one" she said.

Inuyasha yawned "No" was the simplest answer he gave her. "And why not" he folded his arms "Because I feel tired" was his excuse.

"You cheated and you know it you damn dog" yelled Kagome snapping at him.

Forget feeling bad putting a hole in the ball, no one called him a damn dog and gets away with it.

"I didn't cheat you bitch" snapped Inuyasha. Kagome left eye twitched indicating she was ticked off as much as he was.

"Who you calling a bitch, you damn dog" yelled Kagome getting the other's attention.

"You slut"

"Jackass"

"Bitch"

"Man whore"

"Hoe"

"You immature mutt"

"........That's it drop and give me twenty" yelled Inuyasha pointing to the ground. Kagome gave him a glare as she went to the ground in push up position.

Miroku looked at the two of them "Sango do you think we should stop them" Miroku asked.

Sango looked up from the book she was reading "No... not yet anyways, I'll stop them don't worry about it I find it kind of cute" she said.

Miroku looked at the two then back at Sango "Whatever you say Sango"

Just as Kagome started Inuyasha stopped her "While your doing that say I'm the most sexy thing you seen each time you come up" he smirked seeing her turn red from anger.

Seeing Kagome's fury Sango decided that was enough before her friend did something mid evil.

"Inuyasha just as a warning you shouldn't do that" Sango said whipping her fake blond hair to the right that she disguised her self with.

"Sango shut it" he said Sango sighed before turning back to the page she was on in her magazine.

"Ok your funnel" she mumbled flipping another page.

"Hey guys wrap it up, I don't want to be caught in rush hour traffic meet me near the car"Miroku shouted from the food stand.

"Ok Miroku, hey Yash I'm going to find Kohaku and the others met you two at the parking lot and don't kill each other" Sango said walking off.

As Inuyasha had his back turned Kagome had gotten her handcuff's that look like a design to go with her bikini. She latched both him and the volley ball net pole together.

' Click' his ankle and the pole was connected now to get away from him, she quickly but quietly got up from the ground.

He moved his leg but it didn't go where he wanted to go in fact he couldn't even move it. His ankle was hand cuff to a damn pole and Kagome was silently tippy toeing away.

"Wench where do you think your going" he shouted

Kagome jump out of her skin before turning around to face Inuyasha, "I don't know maybe somewhere away from you" she said.

"That's what you think take these off now" he demanded she looked at him first then started to think real carefully.

After five seconds she came to her decision "Ok I'll take those off...NOT", Inuyasha growled "Bitch take these stupid hand cuffs off".

"First my name is not bitch it's Kagome, second I don't feel like taking those off" Kagome said.

"And why the hell not"

"Because I feel tired" she yawned "Now if you excuse me I think the others are waiting for me, I'll just tell them you got tied up with your fans" and with that she walked off.

"Bitch get back here, you cant leave me like this" Inuyasha yelled trying to break free from the hand cuffs but he couldn't.

She put demon hand cuffs on him, man payback was a bitch.

"Hey Kagome where's Inuyasha" asked Miroku getting in the car, Kagome shrugged like she didn't know. "His hair disguise fell off and his fans chased him down, he said he would catch up later" she said.

"Alright then, well lets go" Miroku said starting the car

Inuyasha was still trying to figure out how to get out of his situation, no one was going to help him since he looked like a guy standing next to a volley ball pole.

Just when he was finally having fun, Kagale or what ever her name was hand cuffed him to a pole now could things get better than this.

Thunder roared...

It started to rain...

"Wonderful... just wonderful..." was all Inuyasha could say.

A/n: Yeah I'm done with this chapter :dances: I kinda rushed on this chapter because I had so much work to do so forgive me.

Review please


	5. Just your average day

:Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

WFS: Alright here's the next story enjoy

Miroku's get away pad

"Miroku hurry up with the popcorn the movie starting" yelled Sango's voice at Miroku in the kitchen.

"Alright already I'm coming so what are we watching" asked Miroku flopping on the couch putting the bowl on the table.

"This new movie called dark moon, I don't think little boys should be watching this" Kagome said getting looks from the teens.

"Come on Kagome we're fifteen for crying out loud no stupid movie going to scare us, right guys" Souta said confidently.

"Right" they said at the same time, Sango rolled her eyes "Alright you can watch it just don't come to me asking to protect you from some monster" she said.

"Yes" they said jumping on the couch or on the floor.

"Shhh it's starting" said Miroku clapping his hands to turn off the lights in the house.

------------------

It was pouring outside, a dark figure came dragging toward a house in the middle of the night as you heard muttering curses.

He dragged along the clinking of the pole still attached to his ankle. The only thing that was on his mind was the bitch was going to pay.

-------------------

"AHHHHHHHHH OH MY GOD IT"S JOHNNY" screamed the character in the movie. Everyone was staring at the big screen T.v. in terror, "SARAH WHAT ARE YOU DOING DON'T TOUCH HIM" yelled the other character.

everyone huddled together in terror.

Soon enough the door slammed open reliving a figure to the door "BITCH" roared the dark figure from the door.

"AHHH" everyone screamed, they turned and saw a dark figure. Lighting flashed making him look like the killer in the movie.

"AHHHHHHH IT"S THE REAPER" they all yelled Sango and the boys ran upstairs as Miroku and Kagome jumped behind the couch.

It closed the door then clapped it's hands, the lights went on and it was only... Inuyasha?

"In...Inu..Inuyasha?" asked Miroku shaking in terror behind the couch.

"No the Easter bunny, who do you think I'am" he said sarcastically. Miroku was about open his mouth but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Where's the wench" he said

"Inuyasha I have no idea what your talking about" Miroku said

"The wench from the beach"

"Sango? Inuyasha that's not nice"

"No not Sango, the bitch"

"Oh you mean the one I was..."

"No the bitch, the bitch that was with Sango" yelled Inuyasha in frustration.

"Oh you mean Kagome, she's right OWIE" yelped Miroku being pinched by Kagome giving him a look.

"I mean she went right home" Miroku laughed nervously as Inuyasha gave him a dark look.

"Miroku may I ask what your hiding" Inuyasha growled cracking his knuckles "You know you can't hide what I can smell and I smell a wench" he said.

"Um no that's my new cologne called uh sexy beast smells good huh" asked Miroku motioning for Kagome get out of here.

Kagome took that chance and crawled away from the couch, "Miroku" Inuyasha warned walking toward the couch.

Noone but Miroku "I told you it was my cologne, you been out in the rain to long buddy" Miroku said patting him on the head.

'Creak'

Inuyasha turned his head and Kagome froze. "Um...hi" she said to a very wet sexy Inuyasha that was only in his swimming trunks.

"Hi, now that we got that out of the way get these damn things off of me" roared Inuyasha lunging at her as she ran up the stairs. Miroku was about to go after them but decided not after he heard this.

"AHHH HELP ME"

"GET BACK HERE"

:Clink, clink, clink:

"SANGO HE'S CHASING KAGOME" Souta yelled

" I'LL SAVE YOU, KAGOME DUCK"

:Whoosh, Thwack:

:Thud:

"Yeah we caught the reaper" the boys yelled

"...That's not a reaper that's Inuyasha" Sango's voice yelled

"Oops...well you did it" Kohaku shouted

"Why you little" started Sango

"Um as much as I would love to see you two argue...can you GET THIS MAN OFF OF ME" roared Kagome right under the unconscious Inuyasha.

They stopped and looked at her "Sorry Kagome" they said to the girl who they decided to help since she was turning blue.

In the morning---------

"Inuyasha...Inuyasha...Inuyasha" called a voice that sounded strangely like Miroku. He opened his eyes slightly to see Miroku standing over him.

"What happened"

"Sango kind of knocked you out with a huge boomerang" he said "How you feeling?"

Inuyasha snorted "That's a stupid question to ask, two words like shit" Miroku chuckled a bit before shoving the phone in Inuyasha's face.

"I know this is not a good time right now but Sesshomaru's on the phone" Inuyasha groaned before grabbing the phone out of Miroku's hand.

"Yeah what do you want" he said simply,

"Is that how you answer the phone" Inuyasha rolled his eyes "What do you want Sesshomaru" he said.

"Sorry to cut your vacation short but..." Inuyasha interrupted "No" he said.

"Inuyasha..."

"No"

"The studio..."

"No"

"Inuyasha I'm warning..."

"No, see you in two weeks Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said hanging up the phone and putting it on the counter. Miroku gave him a look "What?"

"Nothing, nothing come on we're already late for breakfast" Inuyasha hopped out of bed then stopped..

Miroku turned around at the door "What's wrong"

"Where's the pole and handcuffs" Miroku chuckled "Kagome took it off since we couldn't get you in the door, it was very hilarious once you seen how many times we had actually dropped you...uh I think we should get ready for breakfast" Miroku said speeding down the halls.

Inuyasha stood there for a second "Wait a minute get back here Miroku" yelled the hanyou chasing him down.

Kitchen-------

"Good morning Kagome, good morning Sango what's to eat" Miroku said entering the Kitchen with a bump on his head and Inuyasha behind him.

"Sango's cooking" choked Kohaku slowly eating the burned up food like it was poison. Miroku and Inuyasha blanched "Um I think Inuyasha's calling me" said Miroku slamming into Inuyasha.

"Oh Inuyasha I didn't see you there, oh look my phone is vibrating I must go answer it" he said quickly running from the room. Sango looked at the Inuyasha dangerously "What's your excuse"

Inuyasha sat down calmly and pointed to Kagome "Bitch here will cook me something, and just to let you know the boys are sneaking out" Inuyasha smirked as the teenagers froze on the spot.

"You three get back here and finish eating" shouted Sango the boys ran out the door for safety.

"Run away" they shouted as Sango ran after them

"Sango wait..."

She was gone...

Inuyasha coughed to get her attention it worked like a charm as he smirked that had revenge written all over him.

"You, you wanted to get me alone didn't you" hissed Kagome he smirked again, "Maybe, hey by the way thanks for taking those hand cuffs off of me" he said getting up from his seat walking toward her.

She got up about to walk out the door, he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall.

"Let me go I will personal arrest your ass" Kagome hissed at him, he just smirked she was feisty as hell and he liked it.

He stopped so close to her face, that their nose were touching.

"So Kagome was it, my name is Inuyasha your personal ticket to hell and boy are we going to have lots of fun together" he said in a devilish smirk that made her shiver.

A/n: Yes I'm finish with this chapter, yes the torture begins :laughs manically with thunder and lighting background before stops and coughs like it never happened: what does Inuyasha have planned for Kagome? Well your just going to have to read to find out!

Review please


	6. Bossing around part1

1:Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha now leave me alone so I can eat my depression away.

:WFS: It's that time again and now I have a cold great just great.....

It had been one whole week and all you heard in the house was one word...

"BITCH"

"BITCH"

"BITCH"

"BITCH"

"BITCH" rang out his voice over and over until she had to struggle with herself not to go insane every time he called her.

First it was just to cook something now she's zooming all over the place at the snap of his fingers.

In the kitchen Sango sighed in her chair hearing Inuyasha for the thousandth time already, and it was really starting to bug her. Hearing footsteps and screaming Sango sighed again as she got up and moved out of the way before Kagome ran her over to kill Inuyasha.

Kagome went pass her to the sink before she backed up with whip cream on her face.

"BITCH" he called again

"JACKASS" she called back

"What happened" Sango laughed seeing her eyes shine at the butcher knife on the counter.

Kagome frowned seeing her best friend laughing at her, "That jackass spayed whip cream on me and demanded water" she said slamming a cup on the counter.

Sango shook her head still laughing "Kagome calm down don't end up doing anything drastic over a little whip cream"

"Drastic? Sango I saw Miroku carrying victoria secret stuff in the house" Sango's laughing stopped and her face turned deadly pale.

Her eyebrows sprang up then slowly twitched down until her eyes caught the butcher knife. Kagome taking the knife she deiced to take Sango out of the kitchen before Miroku just unexpectedly walks...

"Hello ladies" Miroku said taking a seat then looked at Sango "Um Sango is there anything wrong" Kagome shook her head, man did he have bad timing.

"BITCH I WANT MY WATER BY TODAY" rang his voice again outside getting a tan.

"Alright I'm coming...sexy master" Kagome forced out of her throat grabbing the water from the counter carrying the water out to him. He opened his left eye and eyed the drink.

"No I did not poison it" she said giving it to him, he took it then he looked at her.

"Give me a massage" she twitched and gave him a look.

"Excuse me"

" You heard me come on you know you want to touch my body" he said turning around on his stomach. Kagome face turned red from both embarrassment and anger.

"Never" Inuyasha smiled, "I knew you would say something like that, I command you to give me a massage"

She cursed ,and started at his shoulders. "Have you done this before" he mumbled as his ears twitched every now and then. She didn't answer she just kept doing his shoulders, "Lower" Inuyasha mumbled, falling into the feeling of her fingers going lower on his mid back,

it was soft and gentle even though he felt her press her nails into his back.

"Lower" he said again and that's were she stopped all together. Kagome glared at the back of his head "I'm not touching your ass" she said as he turn around to face her.

"What do you want me to turn around and say lower" Inuyasha suggested turning around to face her.

Her eye twitched and he smirked, he was getting so very under her skin that it took all her power not to dump all that cold water on his body.

"Alright, Alright man can you take a joke, just get me some lemonade with those little umbrella's" Inuyasha said shooing her off with his hand.

"Goosfaba, Goosfaba" she mumbled over and over as she went to get his lemonade. Inuyasha looked at figure go inside as she mumbled some nonsense under her breath.

"I guess not..."

Then after fifteen minutes he was starting to get fed up with all the waiting how long did it take to make lemonade.

"I'm getting old here wench any day now would be fine" he yelled lazily, she came back with his lemonade and shoved it in his face. "Where's the little umbrella?" he said looking at one.

"It's right there are you blind" she pointing at the obvious as he looked at her "Did I say I wanted one I want two it is so oblivious now go, go and get me another little umbrella" he said watching her expression on her face.

Yeah she was pissed off it looked like she was going to shove the umbrella down his throat and yell some nonsense Sesshomaru would probably say with his big intelligent words.

She stormed off and he waited with a grin on his face. Soon she came back and held the drink so he could take it.

"Here" but he looked at it weirdy she sighed

"What now"

"You know two umbrella's don't look right in this cup take one of them back" Inuyasha said shooing her away with his hand.

Kagome had just about enough "Why don't to go put it back, and while you at it here's your drink sexy master" she yelled pouring the lemonade all over him.

Just when she was about to walk off and find Sango and say that she's going back to the police department. Two unbelievable strong arms grabbed her and spun her around, only for her to face Inuyasha barring his fangs at her.

Maybe she shouldn't have done that...

"You think you can get away with that, think again" he growled lifting her up with two hands not noticing the figure standing by the door way.

"What are you doing put me down, put me down" she screamed.

Inuyasha leaned toward the pool"Ok I'll put you down".

Kagome wasn't an idiot he was going to throw her in the pool "Never mind hold me, hold me" she shouted but her cries were ignored as he threw her in the middle of the pool.

Inuyasha laughed his heart out the way her face looked when she was thrown out his arms like that. Kagome resurface and glared at him as she swam back to the edge.

As she got out of the water Inuyasha stared at her coming out like it was in slow motion, her shirt clinged to every single curve on her body as the water seducetivly ran down. He bit his lip as his eyes followed it sliding all the way down to her thighs.

He quietly bit back a small groan in his throat before thinking about the way her gentle hands touched his skin. He closed his eyes and wondered what would it feel like for her hands to touch his...

"If your done fooling around with your plaything little brother we have things to discuss" said that eerie voice that snapped him out of his fantasy.

Inuyasha quickly turned around to face none other than Sesshomaru in his business suit and all.

"What are you doing here" he growled

"Well lets see someone had a bomb and blew up the studio, everything in the studio was destroyed, I call you to tell you that we're moving to a new studio and to end your vacation. So you can restart your album, but you hang up on me. So I waste one week, four and a half hours twenty minutes and ninety three seconds coming down here from Miami to see you fooling around with some girl" said Sesshomaru.

"Your kidding me, why the hell didnt you say so sooner" yelled Inuyasha. Sesshomaru walked up to Inuyasha calmly before flicking his ears.

"Do your ears work or am I speaking gorilla" said Sesshomaru "Don't you dare answer that" he said after he saw Inuyasha getting ready to open his mouth to make a smart comment.

Inuyasha closed his mouth, then folded his arms. Sesshomaru looked around " That's strange where's the pervert man and theanger management woman"

"They have names you know and they are in the house" Inuyasha snapped at Sesshomaru who looked at him. "Well don't stand there like your on vacation little brother cause it's over and get them then go to the limo" Inuyasha didn't move.

"And if I say no" he said seeing Sesshomaru slowly losing his patience, the tension went in the air in a snap after Inuyasha said that and Kagome wasn't feeling to comfortable. "You know what, why don't I go get them" she said getting out of there as soon as possible.

Sesshomaru looked at where Kagome ran off "You know little brother, she has a lot more brains than you, I'll be in the limo and hurry up I don't have all day" he said walking to the door.

"Oh and Inuyasha" Sesshomaru said as Inuyasha turned to look at him "Take a shower you smell like lemonade and another foul odor that i will not speak of"

Inuyasha threw him a dirty look as he grumbled and walked in the house.

A/n: Sorry I had to wreck the vacation but trust me it gets better a lot better, why well I cant tell you that. You are just going to have to keep reading to find out...

Review please


	7. Bossing around part2

:Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and never will

:WFS: Don't you just hate it when an author don't update your favorite stories and you keep checking it because you think today's the big day but it's not then when you don't go online for a couple of days or months there's a whole new chapter in your face, I swear I hate that.

Oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god... was the only thing that went though Kagome's head. As Inuyasha yet again pinned her to the wall coming closer by the minute his breath hot on her face making her heart pound hard against her chest.

How on earth did she get in this predicament

Well...

Since Sesshomaru came by and forced everyone to drop what they were doing much to Miroku's relief since he cornered by Sango with a frying pan. He canceled their vacation much to their disappointment but Kagome was surprising happy about it.

The limo was quiet...well that was until Sesshomaru turned on his opera music on the radio.

Two hours...

Two hours since the radio been playing a bunch of loud singing people singing about god knows what.

And there was no way Inuyasha was waiting till the fat lady sings, that he was sitting though this torture. Plus it was going to be another three hours straight until Sesshomaru dropped them off at his place.

So Inuyasha did the most bravest, courageous, grate fullest, stupidest thing that only a real man would do...

He switched the channel...

Sesshomaru turned his head toward the culprit next to him who changed the channel "Is there a problem Inuyasha" asked Sesshomaru giving off that cold aura.

"Yeah there is your bad taste in music" he said Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow "Oh really"he said before turning the station back to it's channel.

"To bad" he said as the screeching of the woman came back on, much to everyone's displeasure.

Inuyasha bent over and changed the channel.

Sesshomaru changed the channel back, Inuyasha did the same.

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Inuyasha

Sesshomaru

Kagome finally get fed up with the channels switching grabbed the damn radio from them, rolled down the window and chucked it out the window. Before she turned to the men in front of her with a surprised look on their faces.

"STOP PLAYING WITH THE DAMN RADIO" she roared at them. Sango launched herself on Miroku and covered her mouth before Sesshomaru threw her out the car while it was moving.

Sesshomaru looked at her with an icy glare, but she was to irritate to see it. "Do you know how much that thing was" Sesshomaru asked coming close to her face.

Not answering him because a certain someone was covering her mouth, Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha.

"Your bitch broke it so you buy it" Sesshomaru said, Inuyasha gave Kagome a glare as she seem flipped him the bird.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at each other before Sesshomaru grabbed another radio from the seat cushion. Then he and Inuyasha started switching the channels all over again during the whole ride driving everyone nuts.

Three and a half hours later...

The channels kept switching and Kagome was ready...

Ready for what?

Ready to jump out of this damn car

"Goodbye Sango tell Leon I jumped from the madness proudly" Kagome faced her friend, Sango rolled her before laughing.

"Kagome don't jump out the car just yet, look out the window" she chuckled as she saw Kagome's eyes grow at the mansion that was showing up.

As they got closer the bigger it seem to get and the closer they got the wider it seem to grow and the more closer they got the huger and wider it got.

The only words that left Shippo, Souta and Kagome's mouths were "Wow..."

The mansion was white it was like a Barbie dream house except it wasn't plastic it was real, the gardens went for miles and the mansion was well... huge. There was just grass in the front and a long path straight down the middle to the mansion.

"That's what we said when he brought it the front isn't much wait till you see the inside and the back" Miroku said leaning back watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru get very irritated with each other over a radio.

The limo drove inside then stopped at the entrance and Sesshomaru waited...

And waited

And waited

Everyone stared at him

"Well what are you all waiting for GET OUT" he said stressing the words as the all stumbled out of the limo. Inuyasha taking his time walking out until Sesshomaru got his foot and gave him a push out the limo.

"I'll call you later next time if you cut me off and interrupt business it's your pay check Inuyasha" Sesshomaru voice seem to echo along with the eerie tone of his voice.

As the limo drove away Inuyasha took off his sneakers

"What are you doing" Sango said giving him a look Inuyasha didnt answer he just threw the sneaker at the limo.

The back window shattered...direct hit

And the limo oh it stopped actually screeched to a halt as the door swung open revealing a very tick off demon.

"INUYASHA" roared Sesshomaru

"RUNAWAY" Miroku yelled running inside the mansion while everyone followed him inside and locked the door.

Sango slapped Inuyasha upside the head when they all made it "Are you crazy, we were nearly this close from facing Sesshomarus wraith and our bags are still out there" She pointed the door where he might be lurking.

Inuyasha waved her off "Just go out the back way Sango, and pick up your stuff later"

Miroku nodded his head "I agree with Inuyasha, I don't think it's a good idea to go out the front way and, besides I do not feel like becoming Sesshomarus new claw sharping tool"

Kohaku raised his hands in the air "I vote for back door" he said as he walked down the hall of the unknown mansion. Sango looked at the remaining two teens who was grabbed by Kohaku once he notice they wasn't behind him.

Sango sighed "Ok fine, lets go the back way ready to go home Kagome"

"The sooner the better" Kagome said things were starting to pick up for her...but someone or something always have to make it drop.

Inuyasha shook his head "Not so fast bitch, you cant go anywhere you need to pay for Sesshomaru's radio, in fact I still got a couple of weeks on you so your saying here"

Both girls turned around "What?"

"You heard me the bitch stays" Inuyasha said "And if you think you can get away with it I command you to stay"

Kagome glared at him this guy was pushing more buttons than Souta ever could and that isn't pretty.

"I rather clean this whole floor with a toothbrush than stay here, I'm going home" Kagome said beginning to walk off.

Inuyasha not in the mode for making a mole hill out of a mountain grabbed her tightly and held her still ignoring her protests to let her go.

"Well you guys can go now I don't have all day, I have things to do, people to boss around and all that cool stuff" Inuyasha guff out over the screaming women now screaming rape.

" Bye Kagome don't worry I'll check up on you later" Sango gave Kagome an apologizing look as she walked down the hall with Miroku behind her.

"Sango! Sango don't you dare walk out on me like this SANGO" she her voice echoed in the mansion.

"You, you evil thing called a man let me go" she yelled trying to pull his arms open so she escape. When that didn't work she tried to go under to get free but he didn't budge nor did she get anywhere.

Well it looks like for plan c...

Two lovely hours later

Kagome laid against him, she gave in as he played with her hair chuckling. Plans A though Z failed her, she was tired of screaming and wiggling.

Since she felt **IT** while trying to get out of his hold she stopped wiggling against him just because hearing him groan every now and then this wasn't her idea of getting anywhere .

"Are you done yet, or are you going to keep pleasuring me with your wiggling" he said his hot breath tickling her ear.

Yeah...that was also one of the reason why she stopped wiggling

"Yes I'm done, now let me go" she mumbled feeling violated in so many ways than one.

Inuyasha let her go and gave her a toothbrush. Kagome being really puzzled by being given a toothbrush looked at Inuyasha.

"Well you said you rather clean the floors with a toothbrush right well get to it I want this place spotless by the time I get back from my bath" he ordered walking off.

Now how Inuyasha got a toothbrush and a bucket while she wasn't looking she had no clue maybe he ordered a passing butler to get him one while she was struggling. Glaring at his back as he walked away she put down her purse and got to work.

Fast forwards

I'm not writing how she's cleaning the floor with a toothbrush�� I'm not crazy...maybe I'am but still I'm not doing it

Inuyasha came down the stairs feeling very refreshed, while Kagome was laying on her stomach panting. She showed him she scrubbed this whole floor after all the weird looks she got from the maids and butlers she did it. She gave him a smirk and he looked casual as ever looking at her plainly.

"You missed a spot" he said plainly those four words that ticked her off the most even that smirk crawling to his face as he was drying his hair with a towel.

Getting up from her laying position she got up grabbed the bucket and threw it at him making his dry clothes wet again...so much for that shower.

"Yes I believed I did missed a spot a very stubborn spot indeed" she yelled throwing the toothbrush at him for the effect.

Feeling satisfied at her work she marched down the stairs walking off into the unknown of the mansion. Hearing some of the butlers and maids chuckle at the sight of their boss being treated in such a way she felt more powerful.

Well...that was until a roar of "BITCH"

Yeah...that rang though out the mansion, the chuckles of laugher stopped completely it went quiet.

Kagome panicked and ran like the bitch she was as Inuyasha growling came closer each minute, having no clue where in saint hill she was going she appeared the living room.

No way out there was only one door and that was the one she used to get in here...

"Crap" she mumbled under her breath

"Crap is right wench" he from behind her scaring the living jack in the box out of her, as she let out a small scream.

He got closer to her "Wench..." he started and she backed away until she backed into a wall. He grabbed her wrist and pulled them over her head so she wouldn't try anything.

"You try that stunt again, I'm gonna have to punish you" he growled

Oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god...oh god... was the only thing that went though Kagome's head. As Inuyasha yet again pinned her to the wall coming closer by the minute his breath hot on her face making her heart pound hard against her chest.

Car wheels screech-

...Ok maybe she shouldn't have threw the bucket of dirty floor water at him but he did deserve it.

But for crying out loud he did make her clean the floor with a toothbrush a TOOTHBRUSH

Well she admits she threw the bucket at him, that began this chase and if she didn't she wouldn't be pinned to the wall with some kind of punishment now.

Now if only a miracle would happen and fast...

Car wheels zoom off-

Kagome had to think so she could get away all of a sudden Sango passed by. Grinning Kagome found her ticket out of this place.

But Inuyasha caught her smiling "And what the hell are you smiling about"

Oh did he regret those words...

Kagome let out a scream of terror started to cry dramatically "NO PLEASE STOP DON'T" Inuyasha blinked in confusion what the hell is she crying about.

Sango left her book back at the mansion so she had Miroku take her back. She walked down the hall passing Inuyasha pinning a fearful Kagome.

"NO PLEASE STOP DON'T" she heard Kagome's scream and sobbing.

Quickly jumping back to the door of the living room she found Inuyasha pressed against Kagome chest to chest fashion pinned against the wall. Kagome crying while Inuyasha looked like the bad guy about to rape her.

Sango was shocked and surprise that Inuyasha would do such a thing "INUYASHA" roared Sango charging him with such speed with the boomerang ready to strike.

'WHAM' was all you heard as Inuyasha's body fell to the ground as Kagome ran to Sango holding on to her for dear life.

"Sango I was so scared" cried Kagome who looked at Inuyasha holding his head in pain.

"Sango why the hell did you do that for" Inuyasha yelled wincing in pain at the hard throb.

"Inuyasha I never thought you would take advantage of a girl, I'm taking Kagome home" Sango said helping crying Kagome out the door.

Inuyasha and Kagome made brief eye contact forthe moment and she gave him an evil smirk that said 'sucker'.

Inuyasha getting all this information into his head growled "That bitch" he was going to go after them butstopped and then he flipped out his cell phone and started walking around the mansion.

"Sesshomaru...yeah...I'll pay for your damn back window and radio...take it out of my paycheck, can you do me a favor...because I want to torture someone...I'll let you torture me if you do me this favor...Yeah her name Kagome um." Inuyasha stopped walking and paused looking at a purse he grabbed itandlooked inside and grinned.

"Yeah I'm still here her name is Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said looking at the id card with her picture on it.

A/n:yawns: well well well I finished another chapter who is Leon? you will have to find outlater.andyeah they really didn't do anything and I'm sorry I'm not really keeping on topic like I used to with the rest of my stories it's just school is such a pain in my...well yeah. With all the test and projects and tests and detentions for sleeping in class I can't update just like that.But I will try my hardest to update as soon as possible

Review please


	8. Busted

:Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha?...nope not at all

Last chapter

Inuyasha paused looking at a purse he looked inside and grinned.

"Yeah I'm still here her name is Kagome Higurashi" Inuyasha said looking at the id card with her picture on it.

On with the story

Three days later-Recording studio

"I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS" shouted Inuyasha getting frustrated sighs and mumbles from workers and people throwing their hands up in the air walking out the room. Kagura rubbed the growing headache that was coming from the singer in the recording booth, pressing the button to talk Kagura inhaled and breath before letting it out slowly.

"Inuyasha what is the problem 'this' time" Kagura grounded out gritting her teeth at the hanyou in the recording booth.

"The problem I'll tell you the problem I 'CAN'T' work like this" Inuyasha said plainly folding his arms over his chest.

Kagura gave another weary sigh "And why 'CAN'T' you work like this Inuyasha" she asked now taking a full chug of her hot black coffee before slamming it down.

"I just can't damn it, I'm going out" he said walking toward the door, getting shouts to get his ass back there by Kagura as he slammed the door.

Escaping the recording studio, Inuyasha hopped in his expensive red car and rode off before looking in his rear mirror where Kagura came storming out the building shaking her fist at him. He smirk honking his horn as he drove off, since he was driving anyway he could be a gentleman and give back a certain someone's purse...man he just could not wait to see the look on her face..

Police station

Phones rang, people ran around with papers talking loudly, computer key boards were making those typing noises that they make rapidly and cops ran in and out when someone called to report a problem or a prank.

Now for the first time Kagome walked in the doors she called heaven why...well for one reason she got away from 'him'. So far her day was going very well, but for some reason something at the back of her head was telling her she was forgetting something. She ignored the feeling and walked down to her desk office where her and her partner worked together.

She kicked down the door where a man reading a newspaper took a weary glance at the person who kicked open the door.

"Kagome...must you make such a loud entrance and why are you back so soon" asked the man with that cat ears, long spiky black hair and golden eyes he wore a white button shirt which was partly open and blue pants. His shoes were on the desk and papers were scattered everywhere.

"Yes and because I can, now if your done with questions can we go to work I bet I have a stack of papers waiting for me" Kagome said walking to her area which was neat just the way she left it.

"Hey Kagome you want to get something to eat" asked the man while Kagome kept walking to her work area.

"No I want to get this work done Leon" she said back to him finally at her desk giving her work area a blank stare as she saw all the in work in the out box.

She looked over at the man who was balancing a pen on his nose not paying any attention to her.

"Leon...why is all my work in the out box" Kagome asked. He shrugged while the pen fell off his nose getting a sigh.

"I was bored and you were gone and the papers were just sitting there, put two and two together and I think you get the point, now do you want to get something to eat" He said getting a annoyed look from Kagome.

"Yeah I guess since you practically did all my work" Kagome said as she plopped in her desk chair.

"Is food all you men think about, don't answer that" Kagome said as soon as she saw Leon open his mouth to comment.

He gave a shrug and went back to the newspaper before glancing at Kagome again giving a look of are you ready to go yet.

Seeing the look Kagome rolled her eyes "Just give me a second and I'll get my p...urse" Kagome whispered finally realizing she left her purse at the he- devils mansion before she let out a frustrated scream.

"SHI..." she started and Leon looked up from his newspaper with raised eyebrows

Outside the police station

Inuyasha hummed a happy tune as he parked his car right in front of the police station slapping some sunglasses on his face and a hat over his head Inuyasha was prepared. After getting out of the car he strolled in the doors with the purse. Of course a couple of people gave him weird looks and probably thought he was gay but they could screw themselves for all he cared.

He walked himself up to the woman at the front desk with red hair doing something "Excuse me miss do you happen to know if Kagome Higurashi is in the building I have her purse that she left at my house"

The lady was caught in his looks before she jumped "Your house" she said in shock before she came to her senses "I'm very sorry sir, yes Kagome is in the building do you want me to drop it at her office for you"

"No need miss..." he took a glance at her name tag "Rose, I want to surprise her" he said getting a smile from her.

"Of course sir I'm sure she'll be quite surprise to see you" said Rose. Inuyasha resisted the urge to say feh.

"Oh yes I'm sure she'll be quite surprise to see me to after the all the 'fun' we had" Inuyasha said getting a tomato blush from the lady at his statement of 'fun'.

After Rose had controlled herself she had told Inuyasha where Kagome's office was, of course Inuyasha thanked her giving her a kiss on the back of her hand making her go into lala land before walking down to Kagome's office.

Soon enough he was there with Leon standing outside the door reading the newspaper. You could hear Kagome frustrated screams and a couple of crashes making some of the workers there glance at the door every now and then. Inuyasha walked up to Leon blocking his way inside, Leon glanced up from his newspaper yet again and took a look at Inuyasha.

"Yes...may I help you" asked Leon now glancing at him and the purse.

"I'm here to return Kagome Higurashi's purse" He said irritate now that people were thinking he was gay. Leon face showed some relief knowing that Inuyasha was not trying to hit on him, finally Leon pointed to the door behind him when he noticed that Kagome's raving started to quiet down.

"She's in there but be careful I don't think she's done with her PMS" Leon said lowly moving from the door.

Inuyasha just nodded before walking into the messed up office area with Kagome sitting in her desk chair looking up at the ceiling as papers fell everywhere.

"Wow you are Pmsing" Inuyasha said snapping Kagome out of her daze and quickly snapped her head toward him. He had to smirk her face was just to funny and cute she was making so many expressions he started with chucking to laughing.

His laughter died down soon "So Kagome..." He said walking up to her in the chair "What do you have to say now"

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU FIND ME" she boomed flying up from her chair sending shock and shockwaves to the poor man's sensitive ears.

Overcoming becoming deaf he stroll over to the chair she was just in and sat in it. "Can't I just be a gentleman and return a ladies purse that was sitting at my house"

"No now answer my question how the hell did you find me" she said putting her hand on her waist.

He spun around doing the pinky Dr. Evil expression "Frickin connections" he said eyeing the same handcuffs she cuffed him with before rolling over there with the chair and picking them up.

"Kinky" Inuyasha said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Give me my handcuff's" Kagome said dangerously, he shook his head no "Inuyasha give me my damn hand cuff's or I will be force to take action" she said.

He didn't make a move, finally Kagome got fed up with waiting and jumped at him. When she got to him Inuyasha jumped out of the chair and out of her way. He made her jump for them then when she was to busy trying to get her hand cuffs he ran one of his hand up her shirt.

Kagome fuming red caught a hold of one of the handcuffs and latched a hand cuff on his left wrist. Unfortunately Inuyasha swung the other piece to her right wrist.

"I don't believe this" mumbled Kagome until a silver flash caught both of their eyes.

It was the key cluttered underneath a whole bunch of papers, and they both jumped for it. Inuyasha grabbed the key and was tackled by Kagome they both wrestled on the floor for a bit before they both slammed into the desk and the key flew out of Inuyasha's hands into a little mouse hole.

They both had blank expressions looking at the mouse hole, and didn't seem to notice the position they were in. Inuyasha was underneath Kagome who had a blue skirt on and was sitting on his groin area, Inuyasha's shirt was halfway ripped and Kagome's hair was frazzled.

"Hey Kagome are you done..." Leon came in his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

It wasn't the best thing someone could walk in on especially when they look like they were having sex.

This day was turning bad really fast...

A/n: Well I'm done and now I must have my self a milkshake since I've been craving for one since forever sorry if I got you all craving for one too lol

Review please


	9. Stuck with you

Disclaimer: Do I own Inuyasha? ...nope not at all dang it . . . that sucks

Ok sorry for the long delay but I had to go places then when I came back I got a serious case of writers block I swear I was racking my brain for a while a long while sorry if I took so long and thank you all for reviewing you all rock!

Leon covered his eyes as he turned around "Ok now thanks to you both my eyes burn" Kagome made a groan that didn't go well with the situation.

"Leon, it's not what it looks like" Kagome shouted red in the face, Leon mentally rolled his eyes.

"Sure, so what your trying to say that all this is just a sick disturbing dream I walked into" Leon said still having his eyes covered.

Kagome rolled off Inuyasha getting a grunt from him. "No just all a misunderstanding" she explained to the traumatized cat demon squirming every now and then with a newspaper in his other hand.

"You can look at us Leon" said Kagome still on the floor handcuffed to Inuyasha. Leon turned around facing them and he saw the handcuff getting another horrified eyebrow shot up from Leon.

"Oh good lord Kagome you used your handcuffs on him" Leon shouted getting coworkers popping their heads out of their offices looking at Leon halfway in the door.

"Sh! Leon, I told you it's not like that" shouted Kagome "Isn't that right Inuyasha . . . "

Inuyasha laid to the side giving Kagome a lazy look. "Kagome there's nothing to be ashamed about if he thinks we screwed around then, we screwed around" Inuyasha said lifting their wrist up that had the handcuffs. "With handcuffs" he stated

Kagome gave a frustrated cry then slapped her forehead. "Your not helping" she said clearly

"Yeah I know" said Inuyasha.

"I hate you"

"Yeah I know"

"I can't stand you"

"Yeah I know"

Leon watched this go on for five minutes before giving them a blank look. "Uh . . . you know what I'll go get something to eat now I'll leave you two here" Leon said starting to walk out of the room until he felt weight on his left leg.

"Wait! Leon please don't leave me with this bastard" complained Kagome getting a twitch from Inuyasha.

"Leave her" He said only to get a glare from Kagome then she looked back at him with puppy dog eyes.

Leon gave a weary sigh "You have five minutes to explain starting now"

"Thank you Leon"

"Four minutes" he stated giving her a blank look.

"Well you see" she started

After explaining

"And then you walked in" she said getting a quiet o from Leon who was now sitting in his desk chair.

"So the key fell in the mouse hole, it couldn't have gone that far I'll see if I can get it" Leon said  
Kagome jumped up from her seat and flung her self at Leon pulling Inuyasha making him crash into them.

"Oh thank you Leon" she said happily not caring about the weight and hugged Leon getting groans from both men on the floor.

"Oh sorry" she said as they all got up from the floor giving Leon a chance to walk to the mouse hole and bend down.

He saw the key flash "Yeah I see it, it's not that far so I can grab it" he said reaching his two fingers in the hole searching around for a bit until he got a hold of it.

"Ah I got it" Leon said but unknown to him there was a mouse who was having a very ticked off day and walked toward his finger then chomped down on it.

"Ah FUCK . . . " Leon roared pulling his finger out of the mouse hole, making Kagome and Inuyasha jump, who made the old lady passing by the door have a heart attack.

"Someone call the ambulance" shouted a near by officer, making people shuffle around doing stuff.

Inuyasha who wasn't really paying attention had to ask "Did you get it yet"

Kagome looked at him disgusted "There was a lady who had a heart attack outside the door and you want to know if he got the key yet!" yelled Kagome.

"What it's not my problem Simba here scared the living winkles out of that lady not me" he said.

"Why you inconsiderate bastard," Kagome started, as they both yet again started arguing.

Leon who was nursing his finger looked in the mouse hole again

No key . . .

"Shit" he mumbled under his breath as he looked a little harder.

No key . . .

He looked up at Inuyasha and Kagome "Guys . . . "

They yelled at each other

He tried again "Guys . . . "

They waved bats in the air dangerously looking at each other

"Guys" he shouted they both turn toward him

"WHAT" they shouted

"The key is gone" he said simply

Blank looks . . .

"What did you say" Kagome asked

"The . . . key . . . is . . . gone" Leon said plainly

More blank looks

"Um do we have a spare key" Kagome asked this time getting a blank look from Leon.

"No that was the spare key if you forgot that you have lost the original key," Leon said dully making Kagome and Inuyasha give another blank look.

"You never got another one just incase we might be in an awkward predicament like 'THIS' one"

"No never crossed my mind that you would use 'handcuffs' as a sexual device" Leon said. Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement "Like I said before kinky"

"Shut up this is all your fault" Inuyasha eyebrow's rose

"Me? I didn't jump reaching for these things" he accused lifting his wrist to prove a point

"Well who's the retard who would give them to me and latched them on my other wrist instead of being a good citizen and letting me arrest them" she said.

"Who in their right minds would do that" Inuyasha said.

Leon starting to get a mirage from this nonsense got up and pushed them both out of the room.

"Until I get another key which I hope you won't misplace or use for other things, both of you will have to deal with each other until then" and with that said Leon slammed the door.

They both said nothing at all they just looked at the door the handcuff's and then themselves.

Before Kagome banged on the door "LEON, LEON DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THIS JERK LEON, LEON" she shouted. Inuyasha watched her do this for a few more seconds before yanking her over to him.

"Well lets look on the bright side of things Kagome, I could just be some horny demon" Inuyasha said making her glare at him. Ignoring the look Inuyasha tugged on the handcuff's

"Lets get something to eat" he said tugging at her "I'm starting to get hungry" he said he didn't even give her a chance to answer, he pulled her all the way down the hall.

Kagome noticed coworkers poking their heads out one by one whispering silently, she knew what they were thinking hell the way they were looking there was a reason not to think that way.

Inuyasha pulling along noticed that Kagome started picking up her pace faster hearing her mumble "four more feet just four more feet" started looking around as co. workers stared at them, he was about say something but they went in the elevator and the doors shut.

Kagome put her hands to her face like she was hiding herself "I won't hear the end of this" she mumbled "I want to die"

"Well don't do it right now I don't feel like dragging your dead ass everywhere" Inuyasha said. Kagome shot him a look "Inuyasha look at us, I'm going to be the gossip of work, 'Kagome having sex in the office' do you know how fast gossip flies" She moaned sliding to the floor.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes "Well duh your talking to a celebrity here there's always gossip about me even dirty ones" Kagome rolled her eyes "Maybe cause it's all true" she said getting yanked up by Inuyasha not giving her skirt time to go down as he pinned her to yet another wall.

"And what the hell do you know" he growled pushing up against her. She looked to the side before she noticed the door was open.

Little kids on a flied trip were there . . .

And Inuyasha was between her legs . . .

The kid's eyes were wide . . .

The officer eyes were wide . . .

Her eyes went wide then she blushed like a cherry and Inuyasha seeing her reaction turned his head.

The door was opened . . .

Little eyes on them . . .

Officer . . .

"Ah shit" he mumbled before Kagome kicked him in the groin getting an painful yelp from Inuyasha and pushed him to the floor.

"And that kids are one of a couple of moves of how getting a stranger off of you" Kagome said smiling getting ooo's and ah's from the small bunch.

Entrance of the police station

"Damn it woman, did you have to kick that hard" whined Inuyasha trying not to touch the painful throbbing sensation to ease the pain.

"You deserved it, jumping at me in an elevator those kids could have been scared for life" Kagome said glaring at him.

"Wasn't my fault if you had never said any thing with your smart mouth I wouldn't have even slammed you up to the elevator wall" he said as they passed by a blushing Rose who misunderstood the whole thing as they walked out the door.

Outside > > >

"I'm driving" Inuyasha said hopping in the front seat pulling his keys out before seeing Kagome stand right outside his door.

"Well what are you waiting for get in" he said with an irrate look, she gave one back lifting the handcuffs which was on her right wrist "I can't with you sitting in that seat looks like I'm driving" she said.

"Like hell you are"Inuyasha snapped there was no way in hell he was letting this wench drive his car.

Ten minutes later

"I don't believe I'm letting you drive my baby" Inuyasha mumbled.

Kagome rolled her eyes "Well that's what the power of hunger will do to a man" she said sensing he was going to say something quickly thought of something "So where to" she asked getting him to shut his mouth and think.

"Ramen shop" he said, "just take a right"

She nodded about to turn until one of those crazy drivers sped pass them "Reckless driver sorry Inuyasha I'm going to have to borrow the car" Kagome said

"Wait what! NO WAY IN . . . " his head flew back into the seat as she pushed on the gas. Soon enough she caught up with the man and honked the horn, he turned his head.  
"YOU" he worded with his mouth in surprise as he pressed on the gas and sped off faster.

Inuyasha sighed "Oh great Kagome you scared the man away with your looks you know I always knew you was a..." his head flew back in the seat again.

"Oh sorry what was that" Kagome said spinning the car to the right where the driver sped in not noticing the sign that said the zoo. The driver kept driving on speeding by citizens and their children jumping out of their way.

"Dang this is going to get dangerous I have to stop him Inuyasha why don't you call the police" Kagome said.

"Not a bad idea" he said picking his cell phone out of his pocket dialing 911 "Hello . . . THERE'S A CRAZY BITCH DRIVING MY CAR IN A ZOO CHASING A MAN I REPEAT HELP . . . " Kagome took the cell from him giving him a weary look before putting the phone to her ear driving after the man.

"Hello this is Detective Kagome Higurashi I need back up there's a reckless driver in the zoo a.s.a.p" she said hitting a hot dog stand as Inuyasha nearly flew out of the car to check for scratches.

There was a scratch . . .

On the side of his car . . .

There was going to be chaos . . .

As he growled and grabbed the wheel . . .

"What the . . . WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" she yelled turning the wheel left making the car screech.

"Exactly what I should have done stop you from driving my baby there's a scratch on my car" Inuyasha yelled turning the wheel right again.

"You have money get it fixed" she yelled turning the wheel left missing the old woman Inuyasha nearly hit.

"HELL NO" he roared turning the wheel right slamming into the driver who was right next to them unnoticed and the cars smashed into a window exhibit . . .

The monkey's exhibit . . .

Kagome and Inuyasha glared at each other while two monkeys were on their shoulder trying to find bugs in their hair, as for the other monkeys they were escaping.

"Do you have any idea what you just done" Kagome yelled at the him

" Oh yes I saved my car and freed a bunch of wild monkeys" He said seeing a couple of baboons "and some baboons"

Kagome slapped her head as they fought some more over the wheel not noticing that they not only went in snake, lions, polar bears, and any other animal exhibit, they lost the man.

"OH great thanks a lot driver crack a lot we lost him" Kagome shouted at Inuyasha who had the other side of the wheel.

"ME? What about you, your messing up my car" yelled Inuyasha

"FORGET YOUR DAMN CAR" roared Kagome having Inuyasha yelp in fear from her outburst and let go of the wheel making Kagome force it to the left without Inuyasha holding it smashing into the guy they thought they lost.

And then they hit a ramp...

Flew into the air...

Into what exhibit now you ask...

The elephants exhibit . . .

"Ok your going to kill us give me the wheel" shouted Inuyasha grabbing the wheel.

Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting over the wheel as the elephants walked by them except one lazy one who just did not feel like getting up just yawned away.

Kagome looking up saw the elephant "INUYASHA" she screamed making him look up out of

"AW SHI . . . "

A/n: well I think I'll stop here . . . I know I will get yelled at, will this be the end? Will someone go to the hospital? Will Inuyasha save his baby? ...Nah. I won't do that to you all  
:sweat drops as I feel everyone behind me with metal bats and flame background: whaaaa I said I won't do it! Just go down don't hurt me

Inuyasha grabbed the wheel with both hands and turned the car right then left again seeing another one then smashed into the driver's car that came out of no where and then they all smashed into the wall.

The cops came soon after pulling the man out of the car as Kagome had to undergo the torture of hearing Inuyasha checking up on his poor baby. Which was smashed up in the front the mirror was broken off and that seemed to be mostly it..

"Don't worry baby daddy will get you all fixed up, don't you worry that evil psycho lady will never touch you again no she won't" Inuyasha said rubbing his car.

Kagome rolled her eyes before seeing Leon with a subway sandwich "So...what happened here" he said taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"...Leon aren't you suppose to be working on our keys" Kagome growled at the man who put his hands up turning his face to the right to take a bite out of his sandwich.

"I was but then I got hungry and then I was near the zoo so I decided to check things out" he said.

All of a sudden Inuyasha yelled no and they turned around to see that an elephant sat on his car as it fell to pieces.

And by pieces that meant the doors fell off, the wheels rolled off making it slam to the ground and, it gave its last pathetic cry as it died and Inuyasha fell to his knees.

"WHY" he cried as Kagome rolled her eyes again and Leon took a bite out of his sandwich.

"So...you need a ride to your place" asked Leon

"No somewhere else I don't trust him in my house" Kagome stated plainly still next to Inuyasha watching him and the drama about his car.

Outside a Hotel > > >

"Thanks for the ride Leon" Kagome said as he nodded his head and drove off. Inuyasha had been glaring at her the whole day since the 'death' of his baby but he had money why not buy a new baby.

"Inuyasha for the fourth thousand and fifty ninth time I'm sorry how was I suppose to know an elephant was going to sit on your car and break to pieces" Kagome said still getting a glare.

"Lets just get inside I'm tired"reasoned Kagome finally able to drag Inuyasha inside the hotel to the man at the desk.

"Welcome to Hotel Paradise...um would that be a room for two" asked the man behind the desk seeing the handcuffs.

"Yes please" Kagome said

"Your room is 210 have a wonder stay at Hotel Paradise" he said giving Kagome the keys who dragged the hanyou with her.

In room 210 > > >

"I'm going to bed" mumbled Kagome plopping flat on the bed bringing Inuyasha down with her.

"Why don't you take a shower you smell" Inuyasha said finally

"If you didn't notice we're stuck together so I'd rather smell than take a shower with you right there" she mumbled sleepily.

"Feh" he said laying down next to her "Your one crazy wench you know that...Kagome" he turned to look at her and found her fast asleep.

"Feh going to sleep while I'm talking, I won't ever understand women" he grumbled to himself while he sniffed then sniffed again.

"What is that wonderful smell" he muttered.

He moved closer to Kagome sniffing "Why does she smell so...SHIT she's in heat" he whispered.

A/n: Ok I'll end it there ok I know I know I know you all hate me for not updating sooner but for one time only since I made you all wait so long you can yell at me when you send your reviews lol but only this once thanks for those reviews like I said before every single one of you rule!

Review please


	10. Open target

Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha

WFS- yes I know you hate my guts and you know I would hate me to if I didn't update my story because I know how it is. Anyway let me stop blabbing along here's the story enjoy...

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'sound effects'

"_demon language_"

> > > > > > >

> > > > > >

> > > >

"Ah shit, shit, shit, shit" muttered Inuyasha looking at Kagome who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. His demon was rising and he was being drawn to her by the minute, he needed something to stop or at least keep her away from him.

But how would that be possible if she was handcuffed to him!

"Shit not now" he growled, his claws went in the mattress, his breathing became labored, his fangs grew, his pupils were changing and he had the demon mark on his face.

Kagome woke up to hear heavy breathing, turning around she jumped. Her jump made the bed bounce causing Inuyasha to look her way.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" asked Kagome only getting heavy breathing and a look of lust in his eyes.

"Get away from me" he growled out his mind wasn't working correctly he was fighting not to jump on her, but his demon was over powering him quickly.

Kagome wasn't moving how could she, first off she was handcuffed to him, second she was scared stiff, wasn't she trained for this. I guess once it really happens to you it's a different story, his breathing got heavier, his control was slipping.

'_Kagome run' _was Inuyasha's last thoughts before he was overtaken by his youkai

His claws was slowly coming out of the mattress and soon as she decided to attempt getting away, he had pin her to the bed.

He growled at her "Where do you think your going" he stared her down daring her to make a move.

"N...Nowhere" Kagome said under his intense gaze, watching him lick his lips before getting closer to her, to much for comfort.

"Good" his gruff response was near her ear before he nipped it, bending down to her neck giving it a light lick making her shudder. Her shuddering only got to nips and kisses on her neck making her push him away, only to get an angry growl and getting pined to the bed in a tight grip.

"Stop" She struggled in his grip and it only seem to make him madder, until his slammed his lips against hers hard, pressing himself to her making her feel the most impossible thing to the human anatomy she ever felt.

She had to get him off her but how, her mind was working for answers under the suffocating kiss until she spotted her purse of goodies at the corner of her eye on the chair. She gripped at his back, pulling at his shirt squirming to get away only to wince when she felt his claws.

She ripped her mouth away "Stop it!" Inuyasha just made his grip tighter than last time. He was only going to grip harder if she fought on, so she just stopped, stopped moving, and stopped struggling.

He loosen his grip thinking she submitted, she gave him small kisses and blew at the tip of his ear. His grip had loosen completely as he used his claw to rip her shirt open, as she worked at his pants going along with her plan, seeing that giant bulge.

Then she looked at him, he was completely focused when he was going to rip her bra off but then Kagome had pushed him off the bed dragging her with him.

Quickly getting off the half lustful demon, before he could get out of his shock she dived for her purse which was on the chair.

She grabbed the purse _'Got ya' _she thought only to get knocked onto the floor with Inuyasha over her, taking no mercy this time.

With one swift move he got rid of her bra growling loud, as she fumbled her hand inside her open purse using her other hand to push away from him as he grabbed her breast in a viscous manner..

Kagome arched painfully letting out a cry as she sat up to grab him, she clamp her teeth down on his ear. Inuyasha let out a yelp jumping back from the shock.

She looked into his eyes making sure he looked at her.

"Go ahead Inuyasha take me" she dared him making him lunge at her, she had him right where she wanted him as soon as he had gotten air borne she stuck a taser in his ribs, shocking the living hell out of him.

Inuyasha fell on Kagome unconscious, and Kagome let out a breath out relief.

She checked the taser seeing it was on max looked at Inuyasha unconscious form his face was between her breast...and he was heavy. But she was to tired to really care, all this excitement was enough for one day alone, so she felt her eyes close.

_Morning>>>_

The light from the curtain came in the room waking up Inuyasha, he opened his eyes slightly to see nothing but breast in his face before closing them. '_...wait a minute_' His eyes snapped open to see yet again breast in all their glory in front of him.

'_Wha...WHAT THE HELL_' he thought pushing his face off Kagome's chest only to see Kagome sleeping under him, with no shirt, her arm had scratches on them.

He looked down '_whew..she still has her skirt on'_ then he checked him self...he still had his boxers on at least and his shirt. _'...what if I marked her shit!' _he quickly lifted her up to check for anything, making Kagome open her eyes slightly. _'No, no mark that was close_' he thought.

"AHHH" she screamed, he looked at her _'...what the hell is that'_ he thought spotting the taser in her hand until she stuck him with it again.

_An hour later> >>_

Inuyasha was glaring at Kagome siting on the floor

"Kagome...would you mind explaining why you shocked and paralyzed the hell out of me then gave me a pill" Inuyasha said glaring at that the woman who had the blanket cover her exposed upper body.

"I thought you was going to rape me and you need the pill it's the smart thing to do" she said

"I have full control of myself I don't need a pill to stop myself from jumping on you" he said

Kagome rolled her eyes _'and that's why I had such a work out trying to save myself' _she thought.

"I'm sorry if I did anything that was completely out of line" Inuyasha apologized suddenly making Kagome snap her head toward him. He was looking at her arms that had scratch marks on them, Kagome waved her hand at him.

"Don't worry about, besides it's not your fault it was unexpected" Kagome said Inuyasha was going to protest but she stopped him.

"You didn't rape me, it wasn't your fault and I'm not pressing charges end of this conversation, it's in the past" Inuyasha closed his mouth and nodded, silent tension fell onto the room.

"We better get ready to leave then" he suggested getting up from the floor grabbing his discard pants that was on the bed putting them on, avoiding any eye contact.

"Inuyasha..."

"Kagome I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it, I'm trained for that type of thing anyway, besides it all turned out ok" she said.

"So...are we cool" he asked

"Yes Inuyasha we're cool" she said

"Good lets go...we're taking the window" he said

"Are you insane" Inuyasha nodded yes and Kagome stood up "I'm not going out the window"

"What's the problem now" he said starting to look irritated

"...you ripped my shirt and let me go" Kagome said who was thrown over Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Wear the sheets" he said Kagome looked at him "I'm not going out like this" she yelled, Inuyasha just smirked at her.

"No" She said

"Come on"

"No"

"Kagome I can't take off my shirt"

"Why not"

"I'm handcuffed to you"

"So tear the side"

"You want to see my body don't you" Kagome glared at him weary

"Ok you don't want to see my body, just wear the sheets we're taking the window"

"WHAT NO INUYASHA I'M NOT WEARING THESE SHE..."

Outside>>>>

'_I can't believe I'm wearing these hotel sheets, outside in the sky about god knows how many feet above the ground, with some crazy man who's handcuffed to me' _Kagome thought as she held onto Inuyasha for dear life not even once looking down.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said

'_I'm going to die and Sango never took me to that spa I wanted to go to'_

"Kagome...I..." Inuyasha said again

'_I never even got married'_

"Kagome...I can't..." Inuyasha choked out

'_Now that I'm thinking about Leon never really payed me back for that...'_

"KAGOME" Inuyasha shouted directly in her ear making the woman jump startled. She looked at him, they were on a building Inuyasha was turning purple at the lack of air from her hold around his neck.

"Sorry..." her grip loosened him his neck _'Man does she have a grip' _he thought looking at her.

"Are you afraid of heights" he asked

"Well if someone told you we're going out the window and start jumping on roof tops super fast wouldn't you be freaked out just a little" he stood in thought for a second.

"No" he said "But if you want me to slow it down for you, that's all you had to say" he said picking her bridal style taking his time.

After awhile Kagome seem to be enjoying herself jumping on the rooftops with Inuyasha, seeing the birds, the clear blue sky, an old guy putting his wig on in the window, Inuyasha made a comment about it of course making Kagome hit him after laughing at such a rude comment of course.

Inuyasha just secretly watched her at the corner of his eye it looked like it was going to be a wonderful day from this point on.

Police station>>>>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T GOT TO THEM YET" Kagome shouted at Leon holding the hotel sheets on her upper body. Inuyasha looked out the window _'...I spoke to soon'_ he thought watching the woman rip the cat demon a new one.

"Can you keep your voice down..." Leon asked looking at the door

"Keep my voice down...KEEP MY VOICE DOWN, I'M WEARING SHEETS I CAN'T CHANGE MY CLOTHES I CAN'T EVEN TAKE A BATH AND YOU WANT ME TO KEEP MY VOICE..." shouted Kagome going on and on.

Leon covered his ears drowning her out "Kagome that's not what I meant, I meant I haven't got them yet from the lock smith" he explained _'I'm going to need more coffee'_ he thought.

Inuyasha just grumbled a "Feh" listening to Kagome's many reasons of her wanting to get uncuffed from him then a knock came from the door.

"I wonder who that is"Leon said "_Hopeful it's the locksmith_" he grumbled in cat tongue as inuyasha scoffed and he opened the door and there appeared Miroku wearing a hat some shades and a fake beard.

He looked at Leon. Kagome then Inuyasha, "Do you know how hard it is to find you, do you know Sesshomaru is ticked at you, do you know Kagura is going to kill you for walking out on her in the middle of making your album"

Inuyasha just mumbled out a feh and looked at the bearded man "Yes, I don't care, and yes...Miroku you look really stupid with that beard"

"Yeah I know but hey, what can you do when your in a rush" he said shuffling in his pockets "Oh and did someone need a key" he said flashing the key in the air.

Inuyasha took it from him "Give me that, where did you get this...and how do you do that" Miroku rubbed his beard.

"I was running an errand.. and how do I do it well that's my little secret" then he looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I'm surprise you two...handcuffs there's a side I never thought I see" he said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Inuyasha freed himself from the handcuffs "I told you...kinky" he said making Kagome blush all the way down to her neck.

"It wasn't like that" she yelled freeing her own self from the handcuffs, the men just scoffed and she huffed in frustration.

"Oh yeah Sesshomaru is outside waiting for you" Inuyasha sighed and ran his fingers threw his hair "Is this about walking out of the studio"

"No even better" he said "But if you get in the limo you'll find out" soon as he said that Inuyasha pulled Miroku out the door without even saying goodbye to the two officers in the room.

Leon sat back in his chair and put his feet on his messy pile work area, Kagome knocked his feet off the table "Get to work" she said as he gave her a dull look.

"Kagome don't you think you should put some clothes on before everyone gets the wrong idea..." he stated clearly pointing at the sheets that was barely hanging on her body. Kagome looked at herself before she started freaking out, and Leon rubbed his forehead.

He shook his head at his partner and the growing headache he was getting '_yeah...more coffee and some aspin_' he thought.

Inuyasha>>>>

Both Inuyasha and Miroku entered the limo greeting Sesshomaru who didn't look to happy, "What's up your ass" said Inuyasha taking a seat across from him as Miroku sat next to him.

Sesshomaru grabbed the newspaper that was on his lap and shoved it at Inuyasha, who looked at the front cover which had him and Kagome on the roof early that day of him holding her in the hotel bed sheets and read.

"Secret lovers who is this mysterious woman with hottie Inuyasha" he read out loud.

Miroku gave a long whistle "The press sure does know how to get the public's attention"

"Now I'm going to have to waste my time to shut them all up and act like this event never occurred just like you and Miroku's underwear scandal"

Inuyasha grunted "I told him not to throw them at me" Miroku raised his hands in defense "I told you I..."

"I don't want to hear it" Sesshomaru interrupted Inuyasha sighed "At least you can't really see Kagome in the picture" Inuyasha whispered to Miroku tuning out Sesshomaru chewing them a new one Miroku nodded slowly.

"And that's exactly why I'm not even going to bother to pull strings for that cruise you two wanted to go on so badly" Sesshomaru's voice recoiled back into their skulls making their eyes pop out of there sockets.

"WHAT" they both yelled Sesshomaru gave him his stoic look "you heard me" and they both blanched.

"But no cruise means no hot women in bikini's" Miroku blurted out making Sesshomaru give him a no pity look.

"Ask me if I care" Miroku blinked "Do you..." he was interrupted, "No I don't" Sesshomaru said plainly then all of a sudden a car slammed into the limo making all three of the cover themselves as the windows clashed against them.

"What the hell" shouted Inuyasha lifting his head up after he made sure everything was ok.

The sound of the limo driver get out of the car and start running was heard as the sound of fire heard from the other car that crash into them was heard. Inuyasha went toward the door and tried opening it...it was locked.

"Shit Sesshomaru the door is locked" Inuyasha yelled making the demon push him aside and try to open it him self. "The day I put demon proof car doors on my limo is the day I try to be killed" Sesshomaru said hitting the door, it didn't budge.

"Lets break the driver window and hit the switch there, times running out" Miroku said kicking the drivers window with his foot, getting help from the others. They smashed the window in and Miroku jumped in the drivers seat pressing buttons until the door clicked open making them open the door and run away from the limo.

Soon enough the limo and the car blew up making the three men look at the flames, a car smashed into the limo, the car went in flames, the limo driver abandoned them and locked the doors so they couldn't escape.

Someone tried to kill them but why...

> > > > > > > > > >

> > > > > > >

> > > > >

> > >

> >

>

A/N: ok I'm really terrible at this updating so forgive me but besides the point I'm not really having high hopes for this story it's amusing but I'm losing my spark, my flare but I won't throw in the towel just yet...because of you my reviewers you guys are awesome and you inspire me to keep going even though I have no clue where I'm going lol.

Review please...


	11. Getting somewhere

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha yep don't own

WFS: I think I'm on a roll, I think I'm actually getting somewhere, I think I should start this story right now

"talking"

'_thoughts'_

'sound effects'

"_demon language_"

...In the middle of the street...

The streets had do not cross signs on it as people walking by glanced and circled around to see what happened as cops told them to keep moving. Inuyasha, Miroku and Sesshomaru was talking to the police chief while firemen wrapped up their hose and drove away as the two burnt vehicles stood there in a puddle of water.

"Mr. Sesshomaru please calm down, we will find the culprits" the police chief said to the outraged man.

"Listen you, my life was nearly taken by some driver and some fake limo driver, I want you to do your job and bring them back dead or alive" he demanded

"Sesshomaru your giving this guy a hard time, he said their getting to it so stop complaining" Inuyasha said getting a look from Sesshomaru.

"We have our best looking into it" the chief said to the three men, they nodded as Leon walked to them whispered something in the chief's ear.

"Ah I see, good idea detective Leon, gentlemen this is detective Leon he and his partner will be working on your case" the chief looked at Leon "I leave it to you" he said leaving Leon to deal with them.

Leon looked at them "Can you tell me what happened?"

"We got in the limo chatted then a car slammed into us and caught on fire, the limo driver locked us in then ran out, then we escaped" said Inuyasha.

"Did you notice any strange behavior from the limo driver?" Leon asked

"No the window was up" Miroku said

"He probably snapped from all the opera music I wouldn't blame him" Inuyasha grumbled

Sesshomaru's phone rang, he answered it as Leon turned to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Did you happen to see the drivers face, just a glance" he asked, they shook their heads as Leon rubbed his forehead with a sigh.

Sesshomaru hung up the phone "My limo driver just called, he said someone tied him up took his clothes and stole the limo"

"I would like to question your limo driver Mr. Sesshomaru" Leon said "Is there some way I can contact him"

"I'll tell him to drop by your police station" said Sesshomaru "Thank you that would be a lot of help" Leon said.

"Now do you have any enemies...any grudges against anyone to have them try to kill you" he asked.

"No...but you know Kouga always seem to have something against me" Inuyasha said, Sesshomaru gave a dull look.

"Inuyasha I don't think Kouga would try to kill you or us for that matter just because you made a couple of good songs" he said getting shut up from the hanyou.

"How about you sir" he asked looking at Sesshomaru who shook his head.

"Well I have no idea why anyone would want to kill me" said Miroku, Inuyasha gave a look "I can name plenty of reasons..."

"No thank you Inuyasha..." Miroku said twitching a little as Leon nodded.

"Since you don't have any enemies, I suggest you all take a vacation somewhere and have some body guards just incase the criminal tries to attack again" he said

"I have an idea why don't we go to that cruise that we been planning for months now" Miroku suggested looking at Inuyasha.

"Huh...oh yeah we should go right Sesshomaru" Inuyasha said as both of them looked at him.

Sesshomaru didn't say anything just got his cell phone out of his pocket and started making calls as Kagome walked towards them.

"This is my partner..." Inuyasha interrupted "I think we know who she is" Inuyasha said as Sesshomaru closed the phone and returned his attention back to them.

"I have somewhere I need to be I'm hiring you two as bodyguards when we get ready for our cruise"

"But..." Kagome was interrupted "They would love to go" the chief said slapping them on the back. Sesshomaru nodded as he grabbed Inuyasha and Miroku then walked away, Kagome turned toward the chief.

"Sir do you know what your doing, what about the case" Kagome said to the old man who rubbed his white beard before answering.

"Look detectives there's a criminal on the loose here, if there's a chance she or he attacks again you two will be there, now I want that criminal found A.S.A.P. do we have an understanding detectives"

"Yes sir" Both of them said "Good" the chief said as he left the scene leaving only Leon and Kagome to look for anything outside or inside the vehicles.

Kagome and Leon looked around the car that hit the limo "Kagome I already checked the license plate on the car it was stolen"

"Any finger prints on the steering wheel or the door" Kagome asked looking in the car

"There has to be some, I'll get Joe to check it out" Leon said as Kagome nods walking away from the car to the drivers side of the limo.

"Ask Joe to check for finger prints here to" Kagome said looking around the limo "You got it Kagome" Leon said. Kagome sighed and walked away from the cars, Leon looked at her "Found anything" he asked.

Kagome rubbed her head in frustration "No it doesn't look like they left any clues the only thing we can hope for is the finger prints and hopefully another lead" Leon pats her head before lighting up a cigarette.

"Don't worry about it remember criminals always mess up" he stopped as some smoke came out of his mouth. "We'll find a lead soon trust me" he said.

"How can you act so cool at a time like this" Kagome asked, Leon looked at her after letting out a puff of smoke.

"Because we're going on a cruise" he said simply making Kagome give a dull look.

"Leon we're there to work not play...well I seen all I need to see here, I'm going home you coming" she asked.

"Not yet I want to do some searching before I go"

"Suit yourself bye Leon" Kagome said before leaving the man alone at the crime scene.

...The next day...

Somehow, someway, at some ungodly time of the night at the police station. The chief banged on Detectives Kagome and Leon's door bringing two new rookies and a bigger room to boot.

"These are your new partners, Detective Kagome, Detective Leon meet rookie Detectives Chaser and Yuri show them the basics and make them feel at home" he paused "And by home I don't mean playing rookie pranks...Leon"

Leon muttered fine shaking hands with both of them "There's some rules I want to tell you two before we all decide to get comfortable or kill each other, one do NOT touch my stuff at my desk, two do NOT touch my stuff, three do NOT sit in my chair or touch my stuff, I think I settled everything, I'm going to get my stuff now"

The three detectives sweat dropped as Leon walked out the room, before the rookies turned there heads to Kagome. "Oh don't worry I don't have any rules, Leon's just really touchy about his things"

They nod plopping their things on their own desk before Inuyasha came in the room, Kagome looked at him "What the hell are you doing here" Inuyasha said nothing but just snapped his fingers as eight people in black came grabbed her, Yuri and Chaser and threw them in a limo.

"INUYA..." Inuyasha covered Kagome's mouth "relax woman I'm just taking you to the cruise ship" Kagome took his hand away from her mouth.

"Are you crazy how am I going to go somewhere without my clothes and they don't even have..." she shut her mouth seeing suitcases one saying Kagome's clothes.

"Do not tell me someone went threw my things and got my clothes" Kagome said glaring at Inuyasha.

"No Sango did" he said simply as the window to the limo rolled down and there was Sango waving at Kagome. "Hey Kagome don't worry I got what you like" she said.

"Ok...then what about Leon wasn't he suppose to come to" she asked, the door opened and Leon was thrown in. Inuyasha gave a dull look "Anymore questions" Kagome was going to open her mouth but Inuyasha didn't let her have a chance.

"Oh times up driver to vacation" he said as Miroku with a limo drivers hat turned around giving them a thumbs up.

"Please keep your arms and legs and head...inuyasha in the vehicle at all times as our destination is now the cruise ship thank you for choosing Miroku..." Sango smacked him upside the head "Just drive" she said "Yes Sango" he grumbled. The limo took off only leaving two rookies in total confusion.

IMPORTANT A/N: before I go any farther to kill the confusion or being told I'm stealing my own stories lol I want to let everyone know that I'm changing my pen name to allseeingsecrets to for those who enjoy and wait irritating for my stories thank you that is all.

Review


End file.
